Hold On To My Sweater Boy
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Kurt comes back home for christmas early and surprises Blaine. Sweater Song by Hedley


**Don't you just love it when you're listening to a song and you immediately think, oh this is a Klaine song? I certainly do. This song is the first song where I thought of it the second the first lyric started.**

**So yeah this is just another one shot that I wrote in one night. It takes place during Christmas break of Season 4.**

**I don't own Glee or the Sweater Song by Hedley.**

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams' Christmas party was in full swing. His den had been transformed into a full functioning dance floor. Artie, being the technical person that he was, had installed a bunch of fancy lights that swept the floor and the makeshift stage at the front of the room. It was currently being used by Rory who was entertaining the crowd with Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. All the guests (the Mckinley High New Directions) danced around the floor. Some were alone, some were with friends, some were getting intimate with their special someone. Everyone except for one.<p>

Blaine Anderson sat at one of the tables set up in the corners. He held a coke in his hand but hardly drank from it. His shoulders were slumped, his face grim, his eyes downcast. Many people had begun worrying about him because he had been that way for about an hour. Finally a figure grabbed the chair facing Blaine and turned it around and straddled it. Blaine looked up into the eyes of his best friend.

"Common Blaine. Go dance. You're missing all the fun!" said Sebastian Smythe. After the former Warbler had transferred to Mckinley, he and Blaine had become fast friends. He had apologized for everything and had stopped chasing Blaine and had accepted he wasn't the one for him. When Blaine did nothing at Sebastian's last comment but look up warily, Sebastian sighed. "Don't worry about it Blaine! Kurt will get here on time." Sebastian patted his friend on the shoulder then rejoined the party.

Blaine sighed. Sebastian was right. He shouldn't be worrying. Kurt would get here on time. He would get here on Christmas Eve as planned and they would spend their well deserved time together. Six months. It had been six months since he had seen Kurt. They Skyped almost every night but it wasn't the same. Blaine missed being able to hold Kurt. He missed being able to kiss him. He just missed Kurt with an unhealthy obsession. Blaine drew in a shaky breath and tugged the sweater closer to him. Kurt's sweater. He wore it almost everyday. It still smelled like Kurt. Blaine inhaled the godly smell. He let his eyes close.

But suddenly his eyes snapped open when Artie's voice rang out.

"Thank you so much Rory for that rocking performance." Blaine noticed for the first time that the music had stopped and Rory was making his way off stage. " Now our next performer is a special guest. Most of you new members may know him by Porcelain. But here he is everyone: Kurt Hummel!"

The crowd cheered loudly while some of the old members jumped up and down in excitement. Blaine had a completely different reaction. His eyes opened wide as saucers and his jaw hit the floor. He had to hold onto the table as he almost fell off the chair. Because there was Kurt. There was his love. His life. His inspiration. His sunlight. His Kurt. And he was even more beautiful then Blaine remembered. His hair was somehow messed up. He wore his unholy tight jeans, a jacket, and the shirt. Blaine's shirt. The one he had taken after their last night together. Seeing Kurt in his shirt filled him with so much pride that tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hey everyone." His angel spoke. "I'm Kurt. This isn't a Christmas song but honestly who cares! This is for… well you all know who this is for." He nodded to the band and the guitarist began to play.

**He said, "Baby, don't leave.**

**Be home, stay close, be close to me.**

**Boy, don't be gone. Boy, don't be gone."**

**He said, "Baby, you know,**

**I gotta run. I gotta go.**

**I won't be long. Boy, I won't be long."**

Kurt's hazel eyes bore into Blaine's chestnut ones. They communicated so much just through their eye contact that words didn't need to be said.

**He said, "Boy don't you flirt**

**and, baby, please just don't get hurt**

**and if you feel alone, then here, take my shirt."**

**He said, "Forever, boy. I know you hate the weather, boy.**

**So, maybe you should hold onto my sweater, boy."**

Blaine laughed lightly with tears in his eyes. Nothing mattered at that moment except for Kurt. He paid no attention to anything or anyone around him. If he had he would have seen some phone waving and teary eyes coming from Tina and Sugar.

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na**

**Her ran, picked up the phone,**

**said, "Babe, I miss you. Come back home.**

**It can't be long. Boy, it can't be long."**

**He said, "I hate this place.**

**I miss your smile. I miss your face.**

**I wrote a song. Boy, I wrote a song."**

At this point, the two boys just couldn't fathom how they had survived the past 6 months. And to be honest they hardly had. They had both been miserable. But Blaine pushed those thoughts away. He would deal with that later. Because right now he had Kurt.

**He said, "You make me better, boy.**

**I just mailed you a letter, boy**

**and, oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater, boy."**

**He said, "Boy, don't be hurt.**

**I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt,**

**But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt."**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

Blaine stood up from his chair and began walking towards the stage in a sort of daze. He stopped about 2 feet away from the stage and looked up at his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face.

**Na na na na na na na na na**

**He said, "You're looking great.**

**I'm home. I'm back. I couldn't wait.**

**Boy, way too long. That was way too long."**

**He said, "Get over here.**

**I crave you close. I need you near.**

**Now play that song. Boy, play me our song."**

Now that the initial shock had worn out, Blaine realized how much he craved for Kurt right now. Even just looking at him, Blaine wanted nothing more than to drag him off to somewhere private and deal with him how he pleased.

**He said, "Back to forever, boy.**

**I hope you endured the weather, boy.**

**Now all I wanna do is get you outta that sweater, boy."**

**He said, "I love the way you flirt.**

**I'm so glad you didn't get hurt.**

**Now let me see you naked, without that shirt."**

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt closer so that there was no more than a millimeter of space between them. They kissed for what seemed like forever or five seconds at the same time before Kurt pulled back. In the back of Blaine's mind he heard wolf whistles and cheers. But all he could focus on was the sly grin creeping onto Kurt's face. They turned to the audience and bowed quickly before Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran out of the door and into the night. They climbed into Blaine's car and Kurt began driving at the speed of light. Blaine assumed that they were heading back to his place. But they didn't get more than a quarter way there before Kurt pulled over to a parking lot and began taking his sweater off of Blaine.


End file.
